Worlds apart
by Vancha's Wolfcub
Summary: I was listening to a song while I made this. It is very different from the other's I made. Please do not whine about the horrid spelling my compture is not working the right way nor could I find my dictionary. Please comment on my work.
1. Chapter 1

Worlds apart

Worlds apart

There are two types of people in the world. Those who are blind to the dangers around them. Those who know all too well of the horrors behind each twist and turn. Unfortunately I am one of the few who see's horror around each twist and turn. Most people do not understand my life nor shall they. Not unless they are welling to die like I am. I have seen much blood shed in my life. I am not alone with the life I live. I do know a few who turly understand me and know what I am going through. My life is like the song Evil Angel. I have always known that I am different from the other childern near me. I only saw all to well during the nights I spent alone. Wishing, praying, hoping that I could be just like them. Though I know now I shall never be like them in anyway.

"Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel..." A teenager sang to himself thinking no one would hear him at all. I sat near the mall corner waitting for the only person who understands me in the world of provtey and waste. I looked up at the clouded skies. "Hey move it kid. This isn't a place to hang out alone." An officer had taped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and slowly stod up. I held my arm as best I could. His eyes widen. "The hell?..." My arm was bloody from the shoulder to the tip of my nail. I departed from my rest area. "Ugh...I know he...He what?!" I walked past a woman holding a cel phone in hand. She took one look at me then shoved her nose high into the air. "What?...Oh no there's some kid with blood on his arm...No way She had sex with him!!" She smiled as she walked off. Not even giving me a second glance.

I passed more and more people like her. No one ever looked back to see if I was alright. No one bothered to ask if I was fine or if I needed help. "Heh heh heh what kind of world do we live in?" I laughed. My pace began to slow as I lost blood. I took one look behind me and saw the pools. Anyone could have found me from the amount of blood I lost. The cloud finally gave in. Rain poured down in the streets of London. I stod where I was watching my blood wash away with the trash and dirt of the sidewalk. Someone in a hurry pushed me to the ground. Not bothering to help me up at all. "To hell with the world." I thought. "No cares for anyone but themselves and theri bloody money." I couldn't help but grin.

I tried my hardest to get off the ground. Even a few meters of lift proved to be too much for me. I lay there on the cold wet ground people passing me by. Stepping on my only good arm. "Heh heh heh heh hah hah hah hah!!" my head on the curb lay there laughing insanely. People then took notice. "Hah hah hah!!" I countiued to laugh untill my sides began to hurt. "Now then what do we have here?" A man asked. "Heh heh heh..." I started to calm down. "You just gonna lay there laughing at nothing?" he asked. "To hell with you. To hell with the world!!" My eyes widen and my laughfter grew more and more. The man shoke his head and picked me up. "Come now." He pulled my arm around his shoulder.

"I dont think I've ever seen you like this Ray." he grunted. My hair fell into my eyes. "To hell with this whole Bloody world!!" I shrieked. My eyes as wide as they would go. "I know to hell with the whole bloody human world." He laughed softly.

"There now. You should have stayed where you were." He said. "To hell with it Paris. The whole world has gone to hell. Humans are nothing more than food to me anymore." I threw my head back. "Heh you know you sound more and more like your father every night I hear you talk. Even if you are pissed and a bit insane." He chuckled. "We're all a bit insane once you think about it, Pairs." I looked towards the elder man. A long grey white beard, his hair well kept, blue cloak, a long sleeved shirt, pants that looked way out of date, and nice black shoes. He looked like any proper English person should. Me on the other hand. My black hair a mess, stained green ripped shirt, black jeans with holes in the knees, my shoes caked with mud and blood. Pairs sat next to me. "You turly wish to be with them do you not?" he loked towards Paradise. I sat silent. He grabed my face and jerked me to him. "Look at me and listen well Harst!" His old green eyes were hard. "They are alive you and I both know that. Do not get yourself killed. If you do I swear I'll send you to all the seven hells." He threw me on the ground knocking the wind out of me. "You can get up on your own." he growled once more at me.  
"Heh heh heh heh heh hah hah." I sat up laughing. "Pairs do you think I don't know that they're ALIVE. I've been trying to."  
"You have tried nothing. You shalt countiue to go down this same path again." He screamed. "Heh you know I havn't thought of it like you have. And for that I am sorry. Yet you know I do think..." I trailed off into myown thoughts. Paris pulled me up. "Listen. I have never had to do this to anyone before. You are R a v e n Harst. You are a the daughter of Vancha Harst. You are the assistant of Larten Crepsley and the mate of Darren Shan." he said. I only stared at him as if he were the one insane.  
I knew what he had to say had turth to it. I did forget why I went to London in the first place. I was looking for my friends, my family until I ran into Steve Leonard. He screwed with my head making me think that my mentor, mate and father were all dead. My head shifted towards the floor. "Pairs..."  
"Hmm?"  
"How long have I not been myself?" I asked smiling. Tears weld up. He placed his hand on my back. I looked up at my oldest friend. "You have been here with me for a few mintues now." He smiled. "Your not the only one know that." he coughed. I smiled at him knowing he meant well.

"Ray you ever think you could hurry the hell up with that food?!" Paris yelled. I through his food at his face. "To hell with you! I don't care if your a prince or not! I may be a woman but you cook for yourself!" I stormed out of the room. 'Make my cook to pay you back my ass. Your just a lazy prince is all."  
"I can hear you Miss vampire." he snorted. "Come now we'll go out to feed." I stared at him bewildered. "Fine by me Paris. You are an old fool." I shoke my head. I felt dizzy after wards due to blood lose. "Hah hah hah!! You'll make it with that humor of yours Ra..ven." He wiped tears from his eyes. "Yet am I turly lazy and an old fool?" he looked puzzled. "Heh no Paris. Like I've said to Vancha many times,"  
"You mean your father?"  
"Aye. Your a cum guzzling, cock sucking, testicle grabing, butt fucking old man. What woman wouldn't what you?" I laughed. He stod there shocked. "Well Paris shall we?"  
"You shall ran for your life you fucking little brat."He clenched his teeth. "Heh well I am your assistant's daughter. What do you execpt?" I laughed. "You to be more like Larten to be honest." He opened the door for me. "Your just lucky your wounded." He muttered. "What was that Paris?"  
"Nothing." He pushed me through the door.  
Back out into the whole god for saken bloody world.

To be countuied.


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds apart

Worlds apart

There a few in the world who know all to well of the dangers around them. People are blissfull and blind to what has happened to the world around them. Nothing but provtey and selfishness. Many are born to a loving family while few are not. Many are lucky to be normal. Those who are not live as I do. My life is like the song Evil angel. Childern who lived near me knew I was not one like them. They knew I would always be different from the rest of them. I wished so much to be like them with all my heart and soul. Yet I have known that I shalt be like the others. I am one of few who walk the nights alone in blood shed.

"You are the faith inside me. Nooo, don't leave me to die here……" someone mubbled to themselves. We walked in the pouring rain. I had no idea where we were headed. The people we passed glared at us. Most if not all of htem threw their noses up into the air. Someone ran into me stepping on my face. "What the…what did I step on?" he said running off without looking back. My friend I was walking with helped me up. "You see. Humans in this bloody world don't care for anyone but themselves and their bloody pounds." I growled. My arm throbed with pain. I held it tightly hoping some of the pain would vanish. "I see. People turly are rude during these times are they not?" he smiled at me. "Why the hell are you smiling Paris?" I thought. We entered a church. I looked up to see a few were here praying. I couldn't help but smile. "Heh you think some fake God can…heh heh heh hah hah hah…" I laughed at my own thoughts.

Paris found an emety pew for us to sit in. He set me down. My arm countuied to thrb with pain. 'Don't clench your arm like that. It will only cause you more pain." Paris grabed my limb. "It…it hurts like hell." I faced the ground hoping he would see me bit my lip. "Anything than the pain in my arm is better. Even if I have to bit my lip untill it bleeds." I thought. I glanced up to see a man set in stone. It was the son of God, Juess Christ. Behind him were stained glass windows. With what little light came through he looked like an angel. "Heh humans are odd aren't they?" I whispered. "What do we have here? A few searching for God?" a man said. I looked up to see a kind looking preist. He wore a robe of blue, black, and white. He had a cross around his neck, a short white beard with long grey hair. He looked a bit like Paris.

"I am sorry yet we are not here for God." Paris said strenly. "I see. If I may ask, is your grandson alright he seemed to be clenching his arm, as if he were in pain." The preist looked at me. "One sir this is a woman, two she is my friend, and three we are here to rest due to the weather."  
"I see please call me Able." He smiled at me and Paris. "I see, would it not be Father Able?" I looked towards Paris confused yet my mouth stayed shut. "It is. Please your names?" Father Able asked. "My name is Paris Skyles. And my friend here is Ray." Paris seemed at ease yet my mind was racing with thoughts of my past and with the thoughts of my friends, my family.

"I thought you said Ray is a woman?" Father Able had a look of surpise on his face. "Listen my name is Ray and that's it for you preist." I snorted. I felt a bump on the back of my head growing. "Ow…."  
"Don't be a brat again Ra-ven." Paris growled. "Please there is no need to hit nor fight." He waved his arms. I looked towards my left. I saw a small family of four. The man stared at me. I gave him a glare. He only flinched and countuied to stare at me. I began to growl at them. The man shoke his head and glared back at me. "Mary it is time to go home, before the rain gets to bad." He said to his wife. She looked up at him. "Johnnath?" She got up and followed him out of the church. "Excuse me are you injured?" Father Able asked. "Paris I'm leaving I cannot stand to be here one more moment." I shouted.

"Ray thyn shalt leave my side. If I take my eyes off you, you get yourself into…" The preist was tapping his shoulder. "Aye father?" Paris asked annoyed. "She left Mr. Skyles."  
"Heh sure she would never leave without me." Paris opened his eyes. By that time I lefted the church, slaming the large wooden doors.

I heard Paris yelling for me. "Rav..en stop this moment. You little brat." He screamed. I kept walking away from him. He shoced my face into the cold wet ground. Then he picked my up by my collar and threw me into his face. "You shall listen once more Harst!!" His voice was cold and icey. "What you old fart?" I grined. He slaped my face leaving a big red hand mark. There were people passing us who did stop yet went on their marry way. "You need to rest. You've lost much blood idiot. If you push yourself one night you'll pass out and never wake up again." He looked at me with wory in his eyes. "Paris…." I kicked his stomach. He droped me. I landed on my feet. He looked up at me pissed as hell. "You fucking piece of shit." He growled. I only glanced at him. He paused and whispered under his breath. "Her eyes as if there is no life within her." He stod up straight. I turned my back to him. "Paris you'll never understand why I puch myself." I looked at him once more before ranning off.

I was on top a roof. I watched over the streets of London. The rain began to thin out yet not by much. "People will never understand why I push myself until I pass out." My gaze was hard. "I'd it to prove to those bloody vampire men that I can hold my own in the clan. Now I do it to save my family." I thought. I bent down on one knee. "Hmm….." I let out a long sigh. "No one understands why I fight."

"Heh heh heh. What do we have here?" I shifted my head to see who was behind me. "You went into a church with a vampire Prince and left him?" This voice sounded like a man I know. But then again I knew all to well if the vampaneze. "I see your injured as well vampire." He pulled out a large knife. "Heh I have no time for you. Leave if you wish to live." I grined. I looked towards the weeping clouds. "Heh you'll push yourself to death just for your friends who are dead." He laughed.

"I said fuck off bastard." I stod up slowly. My voice only seemed to get colder. "Heh die vampire." He ran at me. I took one step to my right. He followed. I wanted until he was closer to me. "Hah hah hah you turly think you can beat me?" he screamed. "I know I can." With that I pulled out my Father's golden shruikens. I threw them with ease. The sharp ends hit my target. He only smiled at cut my cheek.

"It's no use I'll do anything to surive in this hellish world." I turned towards him. My eyes closed. "You think by throwing these knifes you can…" His laughed. "Vancha March?" He sounded surpised.. "No, I'm his daughter, ." I ran at him eyes still closed. I threw my hand back.

I felt warm liquid spill on my hand. I opened my eyes. "Uh…." The vampaneze coughed. My hand went straight through his stomach. All of his organs pulsed with pain. I pushed my hand out of his stomach and into the skin of his back. "Uh…ahhhhhhhh!!" I ripped through the purple skin. Blood flew eveywhere. He countuied to scream in agony. "You wreached whore!" He coughed. "Heh," my eyes felt as if I were already dead. "I warned you once." I took one step back. My arm within the walls of his belly. I pulled my hand back into the warm hole I made. I smiled and steped once more back.

I jerked my hand out of his gut. His blood, intestines, and skin landed everywhere. I stod there still smiling. "Heh heh heh hah hah hah." I stod over the man. He was breathing heavly. I looked at him with cold unforgiving eyes. "You fight as if you're a tool." He bleed. "You….you turly have no soul do ye?" he tried to stay awake. "I fight for my family and for my right to life sum." I spat on him. "Know this you piece of shit. I fight to protect those I love more than my own life." I walked to him. His blood now covered a large area on the roof.

"Cough...cough... You are a tool no vampire still has their...cough...family alive." He stod up holding his belly. I saw how his intestines spilled left over human blood and food. He grined. "Those who fight like you die for nothing." He looked at me. I only stared at him. "Your kind can always be replaced." His head flew forward. Blood hit my arm. "Your weak anyone who fights with regett will die sooner than me." I pulled my arm away from his stomach.

"I...you are his child." He fell to the ground. I only stared at him. "You shall die now." The vampaneze flinched. I felt his fear. "You...cough cough...how can you say that so cold?" he looked at me. I followed his pools of blood to him. He tried to move away. "Stay the hell back!!" His eyes widen. He got up and triped on his own guts. He howled with pain. "Stay...stay away from me!!" I walked towards him ingoring his cries.

"Stay the hell away from me you fucking demon!!" He through his head into the air. I grined then ran at him. My hand held his head. "Eh?" I felt his eyes blink. I began to put pressure on his skull. "What the hell?" blood driped from his lips. I clenched my hand harder. I heard bones breaking. "Stop please!!" he screamed. Fear in his eyes. Tears rolled down his face. He spat out blood in his screams. "No one can help you know." I thought. "Please stop!!" His voice began to give in.

Blood and brains flew onto me. His head smashed by my own strength. His body fell to the ground. His body fell in the ground with a loud thud. I stod there in the rain. I felt no regett for what I did. His eyeball rolled and hit my bare foot. I looked down. I saw what was left of his head.

I turned my back on the man's dead body and leapt to another roof top. My arm was covered in blood. "Mr. Crepsley...Darren...Vancha I'll find you no matter what. No matter what it takes I'll find you three." I glared at Paradise.

I walked back to the place Paris and I were staying. I didn't think he would still be there. I kicked the door open. "So had another run in with a vampaneze Ray?" Paris growled at me. "Paris..." I walked towards him. He backed away. "Stay the Bloody hell away form me. I'm packing my things and leaving you." He said in the same icey voice I used to the vampaneze. I let myself fall. My body shoke. I tried to hold back tears. "I shalt help thyn.." He was cut off. "Paris I miss them so much. I what them back in my arms!!" I threw my head back screaming. My tears fell down just like my hopes of ever finding my family.

Paris stod there shocked. He knew that I never weep in front of anyone. Not even my closet friends. I punched the ground. 'I knew I should of stayed with them. I knew I shouldn't of gone to Japan without them." I punched the ground harder and harder. My knuckles bleed. He looked at me with hard green eyes. "I should of taken them with me!! I knew something was worng but I ingored it." I screamed. My tears hit the ground just as my fist did.

Paris pulled me off the ground. "Ray..."  
"No it's... it's Rav..en bastard!!" I punched his chest many times. "I just you all back with me." Paris hugged me close. "You turly wish to have them back. Forgive me Rav..ugh..en." He held me close. "For the time being I shall protect you.If it means anything to you from this cum guzzling, cunt licking, cock sucking old man." He smiled. I looked up at him. He knelt as I fell once more. I countuied to weep into his chest.

To be countuied.


	3. Chapter 3

Worlds apart

Worlds apart

Many people in the world do not know how lucky they are to live the way they do. I have lived with a horrid family in my early years of life. It did not get better at all. 12 through now has been hell for me. Many do not face the danger's I face. Many do not see the evil I see. Many do not shed the blood that I have shed. My life is hell to humans. My life is like the song How could this happen to me. No one shall understand my life until they live through it themselves.

"I open my eyes. I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light..." I heard someone sing. I looked at my self in the store mirror. I looked almost the same. I had a few new features. I stod at the mirror for a few more seconds. I went over everthing on my face that seemed new. There was a knock on the fitting room door. "Is someone in here?"

"Aye one second I'll be out." I grabed my things. "Oh please don't rush for me." The voice was one of an elder woman's. "Oh it's no rush I just finished." I opened the door before she could say anything else. She had on a long church dress and many items of clothing. "Do you need help ma'ma?" I asked as kindly as I could. She took one look at me. "Please." she smiled at me. I blinked amazed. Most people take one look at me and think I'll steal something of theirs.

"I know most people in our world today would tell you to go away. Wouldn't they?" she asked. I looked up noticing that she saw I was off in my own thoughts. "Um...aye ma'ma." I helped her into the room. "Oh deary you don't need to do that for me. Please just close the door." She smiled. Her smile reminded me of something though at the moment I didn't know what. I smiled back at her. "Thank you deary."

"Your welcomed ma'ma." I closed the door and left. People stared at me. They probbly thought I stole something from her or thought it's amazing that someone who looks like me can be kind and caring.

"Such a nice young girl." I heard the old lady say. I smiled and went on my way.

I sat on top of a Milton Kneys roof. I wasn't alone either. I had my closet friend with me. "Ray do you think they'd be here in England still?" Paris asked. "No. I think they'd be in Ireland by now. He would have taken them there." I stared towards the city lights. "Then when shall we leave?" he asked. "Paris I mean this in the nicest way but I need you to stay here." I looked at him.

"You wish for me to stay behind after all the bloody time I have spent with you?!" he yelled. "Aye. I won't have you following me at all. Besides I knwo the other places he would take them and you do not." I waited for him to shout and scream to me that he was coming with. I looked away for a moment. "I shall yet..promise me you will be safe." he said in a low throaty voice. "Aye, I promise you Paris. I'll be safe." I looked at him again but he was gone. He had to have left after I told him 'aye'.

"Goodbye for now Paris." I jumped off the roof.

I stod on the boats front in the middle of the night. The humans that were on here were all asleep. When I saw Ireland come into veiw. The horn blow above me. I nearly fell off of the boat. My ears began to ring. "Damm fucking humans." I cursed just as foul as my Father. I turned around. After I was finish cursing I smelt something odd. Something that smelt like burning wood. I looked up. The boat was on fire. " That must be why the horn blew." I thought. I heard screaming. Mother's and childern. I looked back on Ireland. Then at the mess that was in front of me. " No. They may be stupid humans but there are childern on this ship." I droped my things and ran towards the loudest screamer.

Fires burned everywhere. I heard a few childern screaming behind my first stop of the hellish night. I kicked the door opened. "Is anyone in here?!" I shouted as loud as I could. I could only here screaming. "Please tell me where you are!!" The smoke was heavy and thick.

I opened my eye's. There were two childern. There were three at first. The mother and father dead as well as the youngest child. Gun wounds to their heads. "Get away!! We don't wanna die!!" A boy cried. "Easy I'm here to help you two. I won't hurt you. I promise." I gave him my hand. He held his younger brother in his arms. "You have a sword!!" He shrieked. "Only to protect myself and you." I held my hand out towards him a little longer. Until I heard a loud blast. "Dammit. Give me your hands now! Or would you two rather die here like your family?" I hated being nasty towards childern but now was not the time to be nice.

He looked at me the his younger brother. "Listen do you want to die here or do you want to come with me to a safer place." I shouted. "But mum and da..ad and Johnnath..." he cried into his brother's shoulder. "Listen you have to come with me or you'll end up like them. Please I know it's hard just please come with me." I said calmly. He and his brother looked up at me. The smallest booy grabed my hand and I pulled him into my arms. "Come one give me your hand please." I felt like weeping as well. These two reminded me of soo much. The oldest brother grabed my hand. Another blast come. It sounded nearer this time.

"No time to get anyone else." I grabed the smallest boy and held him close to my chest. "Hey kid jump on my back." I bent down for him and smiled. He jumped on my back and held himself close to me. "Good now we have to make one quick stop before getting off this ship."  
"What?!"

I put the youngest boy down. I let the oldest boy off my back as well. I could still hear screaming. It made me shiver a few times. The screams were ones of pain and suffering. I picked up all of my belongings. "Hey there are no more ships!! We can't get off of this!!" The small boy cired as loud as he could. I looked around. "Dammit. Fine then limme think." I yelled. Both childern held onto me tightly. "There's no other way. Do either of you know how to swim?" I asked. "We don't know how too." The older boy said. "Kay then. I know this will make you both wet your pants but grab on." They did what I said. "Hold on as tight as you can. I'll hold on both with one arm as best as I can alright?" I looked at both of them. They noded. "Good. close your eyes."

I walked towards the edge of the ship. I looked at both childern then prayed. "Please god of hopes do not let these two childern let go. Please keep them safe." I opened my eye's. Someone came running towards me. "Eh? Hey what do you think your doing those kids are mine." The man held a gun in his hand. "Change of plans kiddo's. What's your names for one?" I faced the man. "My name is Toboe." The youngest said. "I'm Alein." The oldest said. "Kay Alein I want you to protect your little brother alright?"

"My brother he's...dead!!" He began to cry again. "Alright then protect Toboe with this." I bent down and pulled out my sword. He looked at me. "But I..."

"Just do it. I did say there were a change of plans. Toboe please let go of my neck." He shoke his head no. "Sorry then Toboe." I pulled him off and threw him to the ground. "Ow your gonna leave us?!" He shreiked. "No just tell me this. Is that the man who killed you mom, dad, and brother, Alein?" I pointed at the man in front of us with the gun. "That's him..." He stod in fear.

"If anything happens to me I want you two to run and hide I'll find you two promise." I took off my cloak. "Heh what's a girly girl gonna do to a man like me. Who has a gun!?" He laughed. "This." I smiled and ran at him. "Keep your eye's closed both of you!!" I screamed. I took one look behind me. They already had them closed. Both of them were shaking. "Bastard!!" I jumped high into the air.

"Heh try and hurt me girly!!" He shot at me. I ducked then pushed the sir around me with my feet. I threw my hand back. I opened my eye's. I was only two meter's away from him. "Hah hah hah hah you'll die here kid. Too damm bad you couldn't be with your mum and dad!!" He shot at me one last time. My nails entered his black heart.

His blood began to leek through the wound. Then the pressure grew and grew until his blood showered my face. He shoke voilently. I pulled my arm back and jumped. I landed next to the two boys I was watching after. He fell to the floor with a oud thud. "Kay you guys can open your eyes." I picked up the youngest Toboe and bent down for Alein.

"Huh? Your sword?!" He looked around. "I have it now jump on." He did. "Close your eye's again alright and hold your breath." I jumped off the ship.

We made it to shore. Both Alein and Toboe held on as tight as they could. It was hard to swim over here with two childern holding my neck but we made it safely.

To be countuied...


	4. Chapter 4

Worlds apart

Worlds apart

Many are unawear of the danger's around them. Many live a blind and blissfull life within their cities and provtey. People do not care for other's in the world. Only themselves, their loved ones, and their income. People do not care for those who suffer in their lives everynight. Many do not see the untold dangers that lerk around each bend. My life is like the song Evil angel. I have lived through many hells within my lifetime. I have longed to return to a blissfull time with my family and friends.

Alein screached the streets of Ireland. Toboe was sleeping upon my arms. We made it safely to shore after the ship was attacked. Sadly Alein's family did not survie the attack. He looked as id nothing had happened to him. Yet I knew better. The child only wished to forgett the eniter thing. Who could blame him. He saw his mother, father, and younger brother murdered in front of him. And he protected someone who wasn't in his family. That's where Toboe comes in. He's much younger than Alein. There are many difference between the two boys as well. Alein is not only older he has drity blonde hair, green eyes, and can hold his own. Even when I told him that I was going to jump off the ship.

Toboe though is very different. He's alone as far as I know. Many people died on the boat-crossing to Ireland. I feared he would let go of me when we jumped. Yet by the luck of the gods he did not. He is much weaker than Alein. I turly thought he would not make it to the shores when we jumped. He did though and that was all that mattered. Toboe has a ture child face. Cute, unknowing to the world around him, dark brown hair, hazel eyes ( though they were full of fear making them seem black), and the sweetest smile I had ever seen.

Alein pulled on my cloak. "Aye?" I looked down at him. "What's your name?" He asked. He sounded like a nine if not ten year old. "Heh, my name's Rav..en." I paused as Toboe moved in his sleep. "Rav..en?" Alein coped me. "Heh aye. You can call me Ray for short though." I held his hand tightly. "Damm. This kid hasn't shed one tear after we swim here. Or on the way to the shores." Alein might have but telling the difference between the waters and tears would not be easy. "Alein why did you come here?" I looked up towards the sun. It was clouded out but I knew it was day. It felt much lighter than it did on the ship. "My grandmum and grandda live here." You could tell he was an Irish boy. "Wow. Do you know their names?" I asked. "Better yet I know where they live." He smiled.

It was the first time the child smiled at me. I felt happy for him but I had to get them some where safe. "Alein can you show me the way?" He looked up at me then pointed. "My grandmum hates blood." At first I thought he was talking about Toboe. But once I looked at him then my arm I knew. "I see. Well tell grandmum I'm fine kay?" He noded then pulled me.

Alein woke up Toboe while he was pulling me. "Where are we?" He clenched his tiny fist on my shirt. "Big brother Alein is going to take you and me to his grandmum's. Is that o'kay Toboe?" I held him tight not wanting to let go of him. He buried his face into my chest. "Alein hold on." I stoped him. "Toboe are you hurt?"

"Where's my mum and dad?" he mubbled. "I don't know were they on the eish boat?" Alein asked him. The way he said irish made me giggle a bit. "No my grandmother and grandfather were." He looked at me. Tears began to weld up within his eyes. I looked at him. His eyes begged for them. For his grandparents just like my eyes begged to see my family again. I wraped my free hand around him and hugged him. "It will be alright Toboe. I'm here to protect you."

"I am too!" Alein said grabing Toboe's hand. Toboe looked at me then Alein and smiled. "Kay then Alein take us to your grandmum and grandda." I picked Alein up and he went for my thorat. His arms wraped around me. I held Toboe tightly to me. "Everything will be o'kay I promise!" Alein grined at the younger boy. Toboe grined back and soon we all were grining at each other.

Alein started to shout and scream when we reached his grandmother's house. He nearly fell off my back wanted to see them. I let him down and he ran like the devil was on his heals. I looked at Toboe. He was very uncomfretable. I walked towards the door. "Grandmum!! Grandda!!" Alein screamed and rang the bell the gods know how many times. I heard foot steps coming towards us. Then the unlocking of the door. An elder woman is standing in the door way with red teary eyes. "Grandmum!!" Alein nearly pushes her over. "Alein?! My grandson Alein?!" she hugs him closely to her. "Grandmum…." He buried his face into her. I looked up and saw his grandfather staring at me. "Young lady did you save my grandson?" He asked.

"Aye sir. I was wondering if you could help me?" I waited for Alein to look back at me. After a few minutes he did. "Grandmum, Grandda can Toboe and Ray live with us?" he asked. "Of corse they can." She looked up at me. "I am dreadfully sorry about your loses." She said. "Ma'ma please take Toboe. He is very teriffed of another person beside's I and Alein." She took him in her arms. Toboe cried a bit. He wished to stay in my arms. "Toboe you be a good boy alright?" He finally stoped weeping then noded.

"Hello ther Toboe." The grandmother coed him. As soon as he was talked to he melted for her. I have to admit I was a bit pissed seeing him fall for her that quickly. But I was glad as well. I knew he would be safe. "How can we ever repay you?" Alein's grandfather asked. "Please just take good care of them." I smiled then my face darkened. "I am sorry to say Alein's mother, father, and younger brother died on the crossing sir." I bowed respectfully to him. "I see. Well the important thing is that all three of you are safe." He grined.

"Ture sir." I turned around. "Please you do not have to leave." The elder woman said. "I am sorry ma'ma, sir, but I must. I shall return one day to see how much they have grown. Please," I looked back at them. "Take very good care of Toboe and Alein." I grined. Both grandparents noded. With that I left. Running off into the streets of Ireland.

I arrived back in England. Nothing turned up in the streets of Ireland. Not even a drop of their blood. I felt alone and scared. I wished more than anything in the world to be with my family. Just like when I was with Paris people never paid me any mind. I sat alone in an abandoned complex. The roof had holes in it everywhere. It was cold for a half vampire. I had to watch where I steped. The ground was badly rotted. My bed was the ground on my father's cloak. My food was either stolen or from the garbge. My drink was the rain waters.

I walked around aimlessly. Hoping praying I would find them. The more and more I was alone the more and more I thought of the night I lost them. I was fighting besides Darren and Mr. Crepsley. Vancha was dealing with vampet's. I remember Darren saying "Don't give up." I shoke my head at past memories. I looked towards the sky. When Darren said that he was looking striaght at me. "Don't give up." Those words rang n my head over and over again.

"Don't give up." I said aloud one morning. I sat up and streched. "Darren. Your right I shouldn't give up at all." I grined in the ealy morning rays. I stod up. "Tonight I'll countuie to look for all three of you!" I clenched my fist and yelled to the sun. "I'll find you all!!" But I took one step forward and fell flat on my face. "Dammit!!" I laid there for a few moments. Then turned over and grined. Even though I was bleeding from my nose. "I'll find you three and make sure you all are safe." I must have looked very dumb. Grining at nothing and having the nose bleed.

I trailed behind a few humans. One of them had my scent. My scent meant that one of them had the type of blood I could not ressit. I followed them around. Making sure I was not seen. Finally as the sun set the group became smaller and smaller. Soon there were only three people left. Two girls and a guy. I followed them until they sat down. By the looks of it one girl was his and the other was a friend. I knew from my past teenagers and young adults always do something stupid at night. I only had to wait.

Is was at least ten when the couple was left alone. I had to wait. I knew which one had my blood. The boy. They spoke to each other lovingly and kissed every now and then. I had guessed they just started going out. They guy was most likely hoping to have sex here in the woods. I couldn't wait much longer. I had to have his blood. But the girl was there. I could not risk having someone see me. When I could bare it no longer she left him alone. Not after she slaped him. Something about not having manners. Something rather than other.

He stod up and yawned. I inched towards him. My breath heavy. Sweat fell into the ground below my face. My limbs shoke with hungrey. He pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarette's. He lit one. The foul smoke blew my way. I had to cover my nose. I felt sick to my stomach. The smell just nasty. He stod there looking at the night time sky. I moved slowly towards him. Making sure I was alone with him.

I felt my body growl with hungrey. It was not a growl for food but a growl that was of a hunter. He viewed his watch. It had to have been 12:30 by now. I bent down on all fours. My back arched. I growled loudly. Heflinched then turned around. He looked straight at me. The fag droped and went out. "Wha…what the hell?" I jumped at him. Howling for his blood. I could hear his heart beat racing. I loved the sound. He tried to run from me but I pined him to the ground. He yelped in pain.

"Get the fuck off of me!" he tried to punch me but I cought his fist in my mouth. He yelled again. I bit down harder on hm until he screamed. I heard the bones in his hand break. I let go of him. Then I went fot his thorat. Blood showered me. I drank deeply. The fluid rushed down my dry thorat. It was salty and warm. I made sure after he stiffened he was alife and no one heard his cries. I licked the wound clean and left him. He woke up an hour or so afterwards. Only looked at his watch and ran home.

I went back to my abandoned complex. Blood was everywhere. Limbs and shreded clothing. Weapons laying on the floor. My father's cloak stained. I stod there in shock. "What the bloody hell?" I whispered. "The whole bloody world has gone to hell Ray." I knew that voice. My heart stoped. I turned around slowly. I saw their face. It was…..

To be countuied……….


	5. Chapter 5

Worlds apart

Worlds apart

Many are blessed to be with those they love. Families helping and teaching each other. Friends making fun of other friends. Having drinks, having fun loving with each other, not worrying about their lives. The people in the world are blind to the ture evils in the night. Blissfull in their own minds. Many will never live as I have. Few will know what I know. Though none shall know the pain I feel without those I love more than life itself. My life is like the song Pride to shame. I do not fell whole without those I care most about. If I had ever lost them, I turly would not know what to do.

I saw his purple face. He had blood red lips, hair, and eyes. He wore a green scruff around his neck, a black tranch coat, and boots. He grined at me lovingly. "Heh heh heh. I missed you Ravey!" His eyes looked at the sky. I knew that voice anywhere. That man. He had put me there the worst toture anyone could be put thourgh. I loathed this man with every being of my body.

"Leonard..." I growled. "Who Ravey?" he mocked me. "Steve Leonard." my teeth clenched together iin anger. He began to laugh. I shoke with rage. My nails dug into the soft flesh of my palm. "Hah hah hah hah heh heh heh." He began to calm down. I heard someone to my right inch closer. I felt nothing but anger near Steve. "Hey Steve you sure that's her man?" the peron to my right asked. "It's her, R.V." Steve purred. I could smell R.v's stench. The man never bathed. He smelt like rotting bodies and sour blood.

"Heh heh heh. Sooo," Leonard paused. A hand warped around my shoulder. I looked up to where Steve was. Nothing. "Ravey is all alone. It must be bloody horrable for you. They just left you here." He smiled. My eyes widen at his lies. I threw a punch at him only to be stoped by Gannen Harst.

He crushed my hand with brute strength. I cried out in pain. "Gannen that's enough." Steve said. R.v stared at me. "Heh heh heh. I can't wait man. I wanna rip off all her clothes and see how she's a girly." He chuckled. Steve looked at me with cold murderer eyes.

"You do know what happened to them right Ravey?" he asked. I jumped back from them. "What Leonard?" I shouted. He grined at me. He was in front of my face now. "I killed them, Ravey." He smiled. I blinked at him then laughed. He flinched then backed away. Gannen steped in front of him. "Hmm? You gone insane man?" R.v questioned. "You think I'll fall for that lie? Leonard?"My head slumped to the ground.

"You have no idea how funny that sounds." I giggled. "Heh fine then Ravey. I'll leave you with this..." He threw paper at me. "Too bad once you read it. Well you'll see I was right." with that he left along with Gannen and R.v.

I


End file.
